Current electrical connection systems have many disadvantages. These types of systems are known to include first and second connector housings having a plurality of terminal cavities formed therein. The connector housings have an opening in a rear face for insertion of a metal terminal with a wire attached. The housing usually includes complicated locking mechanisms for securing to mating lock features on the metal terminal. The housings are molded utilizing complicated and expensive tooling and the metal terminals are formed with equally complex stamping and folding operations. Further, insertion of individual terminals into such housing cavities is a tedious and expensive task.
The present invention provides advantages over and alternatives to the prior art.